Kyle Wilkins
'Kyle Wilkins'http://www.jeffgoode.com/tv/americandragon/characters/kyle.htm is a character from the cartoon series American Dragon: Jake Long. History He is a regular teenager that is enrolled at Millard Fillmore Middle School Millard Fillmore Middle School like Jake and his friends. Trixie is completely obsessed with him. He first appears in Season 2 in Bring It On Bring It On and makes a few more appearances throughout subsequent episodes. Physical Appearance Kyle is a handsome, well-built, tall youth. He has short black hair and tan skin. He usually wore a red shirt with a yellow alien-head logo, gray baggy pants, and a studded belt and bracelet. His shoes were also dark gray. Whenever Kyle participated at a formal event he wore a black tuxedo with black bow tie and a red shirt. Personality Kyle mostly comes off as the strong silent type, and seems to keep to himself most of the time. However, he is far from being antisocial. He often participated with enthusiasm at school field trips and got involved with the school's community and its activitiesHomecoming, such as when he signed up for the float committee. He is also very friendly and rarely takes offense. He is the optimistic type since he was never seen in a bad mood. Other Family Members Kyle has a little brother, although his name never came up. From one of Trixie's comments, apparently Kyle's brother is about five or six years younger than himself. He stands one head shorter than Trixie with tan skin and short, messy black hair like his older brother. He usually wore a blue shirt, beige shorts, and black shoes. He occasionally wore a suit based on a video game character enhanced with platform shoes and stuffed muscles which made him look older than he was. Trixie easily fell for him while in costume, thinking he was as attractive as Kyle except with a hint of mystery. Eventually, she learned the truth and had to dump himHaley Gone Wild. Relationship with Trixie Initially, Kyle did not seem interested in TrixieBring It On. However, later he invited her on the school's love cruiseThe Love Cruise. A positive hint he was attracted to her. However, during cruise he was a bit put off by her throwing up on him, prompting him to invite Stacey Wintergrin instead. Trixie retaliated by using one of Cupid's arrows on Kyle to force him to fall back in love with her. Which indicates he might not have been interested in her to the degree she wanted from the very beginning, as the arrow would have had the opposite effect, instilling a strong dislike against her. Kyle was later returned to normal when Trixie used a second arrow on him to restore his true feelings. Toward the end of the school year, it seemed Kyle had grown fonder of Trixie, inviting her as his partner for graduationBeing Human. Episode Appearances Season Two *"Bring It On" (first appearance) *"The Academy" *"Haley Gone Wild" (mentioned) *"Supernatural Tuesday" *"The Love Cruise" *"Homecoming" *"Shaggy Frog" *"Being Human" (final appearance) Trivia *Kyle Wilkins can be seen in the Season 2 intro. *In one episodeThe Love Cruise, Kyle talks for the first and only time in the series. *Kyle talks with a slight accent, which probably means he was from a different nationality, perhaps Hispanic. Gallery The Love Cruise (21).jpg Kyle.gif 367px-Kyle Little Brother.png|Kyle's little brother The Love Cruise (5).jpg The Love Cruise.jpg|Kyle in Tuxedo Kyle Wilkins.jpg Shaggy Frog.jpg The Love Cruise (7).jpg The Love Cruise (9).jpg The Love Cruise (10).jpg The Love Cruise (12).jpg The Love Cruise (14).jpg Kyleseason2intro.jpg The Academy (2).jpg The Academy (3).jpg Homecoming (21).jpg Homecoming (23).jpg Being Human (14).jpg Being Human (15).jpg Being Human (16).jpg The Love Cruise (25).jpg The Love Cruise (26).jpg The Love Cruise (49).jpg The Love Cruise (59).jpg The Love Cruise (57).jpg The Love Cruise (60).jpg The Love Cruise (61).jpg Haley Gone Wild (26).jpg Haley Gone Wild (27).jpg References Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Siblings Category:Students Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters